<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...More by statisticsfag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959637">...More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag'>statisticsfag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale/Crowley illustration inspired by childrenofthesun's fic "Approbation". </p><p>(because I love that fic to bits &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325597">Approbation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun">childrenofthesun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"…More," Crowley rasped eventually, damp face pressed hard against Aziraphale's chest, shuddering as he rolled his hips again. "Need more."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Aziraphale squashed down his awful, despicable sense of relief. "Of course, Crowley. As much as you need."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>